Never Forget
by Marianela
Summary: An alternative ending to the movei, The Labyrinth. Sarah actually does end up staying. Trust me everyone will like this ending.


This is the way the Labyrinth should have ended, to my opinion anyway and to yours I bet. In this version Sarah actually does decide to stay (YAY!!). It starts off at the end when Sarah and Jareth are talking after the escher room scene.. So read on.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters. They all belong to the wonderfully talented man we all know as Jim Henson and of course all who helped with the making of the movie, including the actors-David Bowie and Jennifer Connely-who portrayed these characters and how very well they did it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sarah beware I have been generous up until now," Said the tall pale King as he stepped out of the shadows and into Sarah's sight. He was all dressed in white and reminded her of an owl. Wearing a long cape that was completely made out of white feathers that flowed obediently behind him as he walked towards her, creamy white tights that were tucked into his white boots and he wore a ruffled white shirt that opened out well below his chest. " But I can be cruel." He continued.  
  
"Generous? What have you done that's generous?" Sarah asked. How dare he say that all that he has done has been generous if it were anything it were completely cruel. "Everything!" he roared. "Everything that you have wanted I have done, you asked that the child be taken, I took him." He began circling her trying to intimidate but to his disappointment it did not. "You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time I have turned the world up side down and I have done it all for you," a look of pain clouded over his face. "Now isn't that generous?"  
  
Sarah suddenly felt the pain of guilt. She must admit he had done all that she had asked for and more. But that still didn't make up for all the times he had tried to prevent her from reaching Toby and all the cruel and harsh things he had done to both her and her friends. But then she thought back to the ball. He had acted so wonderful and treated her so well. He acted in a completely different manner and almost seemed as if he cared for her. But did he really care or was it just all as act to stop her from reaching Toby. Oh she was so confused.  
  
"At the ball when you said you would do everything for me, place the sky within my eyes, place the moon within my heart and lay your love between the stars. Did you really mean that or was it all an act?" Jareth was surprised. Sarah still remembered the words he had said to her. He thought back to the ball and could still picture Sarah in that beautiful ball dress and he remembered the way she searched for him and the look on her face when she did. He suddenly turned suddenly and with a wave of his hand the clock stopped ticking and remained only minutes from the 13th hour.  
  
"Everything that I have said was true and everything that I have done was for you. You have to trust me" Pfft yeah right how could he expect Sarah to trust someone who was going to turn her brother into a goblin? Sarah didn't know whether all this was an act or if it were all real. The Goblin Kings feelings were so hidden. But then again, why had he stopped time just then? Was that all an act as well to make Sarah believe that she had time left?  
  
"I'm so confused," Sarah said. She felt tears forming in her eyes but held them in. Jareth stepped a little closer "It's ok Sarah." He raised his hand toward her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. A small tear escaped her eye and trickled down. Jareth slowly wiped it away. She gently pushed his arm away and fought her tears. Calming herself she asked, "If by any chance I do stay with you. What will happen to Toby and my family? Won't they get suspicious about my absence?"  
  
Jareth's hopes grew a fraction. She might stay after all. " I will send Toby back and he will remember nothing of this. Your family's lives will remain the same but I'm afraid I will have to erase their memory of you or there would be complete chaos and confusion."  
  
So if she did stay she would never be able to see her family again? Or even speak to them? She would loose them forever? Well Karen wasn't one she would truly miss though. They had never really gotten along and she was always telling Sarah off for this and that. No matter what she did she could never please that woman. No, she wouldn't be missed at all. Her father would indeed be missed even though he had left her mother and married some evil witch. But the one person Sarah would miss the most was Toby. Over the past 12 hours or so Sarah had realized just how much she cared for him. She had gotten this far she couldn't give up on him now.  
  
"What will happen to me if I do decide to stay?" Sarah wanted to gain as much information as she could before making any harsh decisions. "You will live within my castle and be wife. You will rule everything by my side and through time I will teach you magic as I have. You will be powerful Sarah and loved by all." He smiled and hoped that had helped her decide. Sarah would love to stay it was what she always dreamed of. To be a beautiful Queen, to married a handsome King and together they would rule over the lands. She wanted her life to be a fairytale.  
  
Sarah stood and focused her attention to Jareth. He looked sad but hopeful and ever so powerful. His eyes were pleading her to stay and she was taken in by his stare. Sarah had never really taken the time to actually notice how handsome he really was. She thought it over very carefully because her answer could change her life forever.  
  
"Just fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth looked frightened as he waited for a response. She had never seen Jareth look the way he did so she knew he was for real. Finally she spoke and her mind was made up. "I do fear you, I will do as you say, I do love you Goblin King." She had accepted his offer; she was going to stay but only under one condition, " but I don't want you to take away Toby's memory of me and the labyrinth. At least then I'll know he will never forget me because I will never forget him." Jareth lowered his head then back up to face Sarah.  
  
Her dark brown hair fell around her beautiful face and he couldn't say no. " I will" he promised. She felt content with her decision it seemed right."Before we go can I say good-bye to Toby?" Sarah asked and without a word they both appeared in Toby's room. It was quite dark but Sarah could see the baby sleeping peacefully in his crib. She quickly walked over towards him and looked at his sweet face as he slept. She swallowed hard and tears fell from her eyes rolling down her cheeks. She watched as his striped chest moved up and down as he breathed. His soft blonde hair was sitting comfortably on his small head. Her heart was breaking as she thought about what she was about to do. How could she leave such a sweet creature?  
  
"Oh Toby" she said almost in a whisper. "You look so peaceful and happy. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be with you." She lent closer into the crib and kissed his warm cheek. Then she whispered "I love you." She fixed his small blankets and tucked him in nicely before placing her toy Lancelot into the crib with him "Here he belongs to you know" She stepped back and let her tears flow freely. Jareth stood watching her as she weeped. He could feel her sorrow and pain and he knew it was time to go. "Sarah it's time to go now." She looked up at him then back at Toby who was still sleeping peacefully. Sarah wiped her tears and said "Good-bye Toby" And without looking back she walked over to Jareth. He held out his hand and after some hesitation she took it and held it tightly. "Are you ready?" he asked, "Yes, yes I am" she managed a small smile. He nodded his head and in a cloud of glitter they left the room exactly when the clock struck 12.  
  
Toby lay sleeping unaware of what had just happened. And while he slept he dreamt of Sarah happily playing with him at a park spinning him around high above her head. She smiled at Toby and Toby smiled back. He would never forget his big sister even if she did wish him away to goblins.  
  
  
  
  
  
There we have it people our prayers have been answered. I am actually planning to continue this further, if you guys want me to? Well please R/R. Thanks for reading.  
  
Marianela. 


End file.
